Afterschool Cuddles at Domino High
by yugiXtea4ever
Summary: Planting a nice little Yugi X Tea seed.. for more to come
1. Chapter 1

It was 4pm (japanese time) and Domino high was totally cleared out. No student ever wanted to stay after in that hell hole, school was dragsville. Yugi sat on a bench in the hallway alone with his shoes scuffing smoothly across the tile floor. Every time it was his turn to mop the floors he would just leave them dirty so he could moonwalk on the dust lubricated surface. Elbows on his knees so he could rest his face, cute little pale cheeks held with his doll-like fingers. Most of the time his eyes were half closed to day dream...

"What do you think, Yugi? Should I try on another swimsuit?" Tea called out. She twirled her flawless figure to give him another view, Yugi sat back in a leather chair. "Sure, Tea. As many as you'd like". She began to change her top right in front of him, commenting "You're such a great boyfriend." The whole scenario was clouded in fog, then abruptly cut with a-  
"HEY!" a girly voice screeched.

Yugi jolted back to reality, startled and incoherent, his eyes scribbled all over the room like when I'm bored in MS Paint. The search stopped, the voice was from none other than Tea... Well this was awkward! "Oh... H-Hi there, I was just-" she cut him off "Skipping mop day?"  
Tea knew him for so long. His body language, stammering, and redness of his cheeks were always her first signs to check. Clear as day to both of them, but they never openly spoke of it. She began walking towards him... here's where his eyes really started to travel.

He loved her soft, milky-white, thighs. Because Tea was a little taller than other girls, the uniform skirts showed a little more of her's. Nicely shaped from her dance practice but also squished in a pillow-like fashion as they grazed one another with each step. The skin there was particularly soft, of course it was, and Yugi had his ways of enjoying them. Last week Tea was showing him a vial of pink sand and asked if he wanted to hold it. An idea suddenly erupted within his mind: "Oh well my hands can be shaky.. maybe I should rest them in your lap as you pour it?" She stopped for a minute, was she on to him? "That's a great idea, Yugi!" Phew! That day his skin rushed with endorphins from the sensation of her's.

"Come on, come on, back to the real world!" he muttered to himself. Tea leaned in, placing her hand on his shoulder "Don't tell me you still want to drop out? Even the King of Games needs an education." He loved her gesture and never wanted her fingers to leave, she could use him as a blanket if she wanted. Soon without realizing it, he bent his neck down sideways to press his cherubic cheek against the top of her hand. "Mhm" he calmly leaked out, he forgot what he was even replying to. She allowed him to get like this when their other friends weren't around.

Even though she would've liked to keep her hand under the warmth of his head, she slipped it out to sit down next to him. Her plump pillowy thighs next to his scrawny ones. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, not fazing her a bit. They had known each other so long they had an unwritten rule in their social contract, well many rules actually. But the most important rule in that moment: They're entitled to the other's touch whenever they need comfort.

But could Yugi want a little more than just comfort?


	2. Chapter 2

Tea and Yugi just sat there with the halls empty, no one there to bother them. Her head rested on his shoulder for so long she nearly forgot where she was. Other boys weren't as clean as Yugi was, the fabric of his Navy blue school jacket was frequently washed and always soft. She reached over to hold his hand and could feel his pulse rising in seconds. "It's okay" she whispered softly, her thumb petting his hand gently to calm him.

"Tea, I um.." Yugi turned to face her but lost his train of thought upon making eye contact. He had heard the phrase of getting lost in someone's eyes, but there were too many other Tea features he admired. First he'd veer up to observe the delicate practice of her eyeliner, always the perfect stroke. He would never admit this but he liked how it resembled the paint strokes on Duel Monsters cards. Then down to her cheeks, so clear, not even a freckle. The only way he could mess them up was by making her blush, somewhat of an achievement for him. Lower was her neck, still flawless, free of any imperfection even when turning her head. He might've been King of Games, but still a teenage boy with certain tendencies, so of course taking a peek down at her chest. She'd get violent when any other boy did it, but Tea never felt threatened by Yugi's occasional perversion. His energy came from a better place, he would never compromise their friendship for sex.

"Yes?" Tea reminded. Yugi snapped back into his train of thought, "Oh I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. We haven't hung out much ever since this Duel Monsters stuff picked up." She smiled "Yeah sure. Like leave right now?" Yugi took in a deep breath "If that's okay with you?"  
Tea stood, still holding his hand to lead him up as well, "Well let's go." Yugi looked down the hall and then back to their hands holding. He gave her a look, trying to send the message that people would judge them for their affection. Tea understood, but before letting go she lifted his hand up to her soft lips, placing a tiny kiss on his little fingers. Yugi looked down and smiled as he got his hand back, holding it with his other hand to savor the feeling.  
They walked off the Domino High campus with students and staff none the wiser.

They could let their guards down more and more the further they walked from the school. No one would ever take them for a couple anyway. Tea stood a full head taller than Yugi, uniform fitting snugly around her figure while Yugi's was a little baggy. Not even the smallest size could fit him. Her legs were longer so her stride would get her farther than him with every step. He took full advantage, a view of her beautifully toned legs in motion was a consolation for the pace of his short legs. Before they realized it, they were already at the game shop. Yugi's grandpa was out of town for that weekend so it spared him the anxiety of having a girl over. Tea had her own appreciation of that, every time she had walked in it led to some form of sexual harassment. She thought it was cute when Yugi's eyes wandered but the old man was no deal.

His key jiggled through the lock and the two of them entered. Lights were off, a pleasant ambient sunlight kept the downstairs shop area lit well enough to see where they were going: upstairs. They always had to take their shoes off before going upstairs, Yugi lent his shoulder for her to hold onto as she slid her feet from her brown loafers. "Ow, I wish they gave us better shoes. My feet are on fire." Yugi saw a nice opportunity "I could rub them if you'd like." She smiled "You're so sweet. Thank you, Yugi." The two of them crept upstairs to his room, the soft carpet of the steps always had a homely sensation against their socks after walking around all day. She plopped herself in his bed like she always did when she came over, but this time Yugi sat at the foot instead of going straight to checking on his Duel Monsters cards.

Yugi's tiny hands wrapped around her socked foot, he instantly felt where she was aching. His tongue stuck out as he focused on keeping the perfect balance of pressure and care with his fingers. He looked up at her "Does that feel good, Tea?" but she couldn't reciprocate the eye contact. Apparently it felt great, her eyes were closed and head tipped back as she sighed with relaxation. He kept going, now switching to the other foot. Anything that made her feel good made him feel amazing if he was the reason for it. He stared her body up and down, even enjoying the tiny glimpse under her skirt with a slice of guilt. "The most perfect girl in school and she's comfortable with me" he thought to himself. His face got redder and redder the more hormonal thoughts raced around his mind, her presence always triggered it.  
Head down, continuing to rub when suddenly her voice faintly called for him "Yugi..."

But that "Yugi" was said in a way he never heard before. A certain inflection that no girl had ever used with him. "What could she want?" he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

"Yugi... Yugi..." her soft voice continued to call.

Yugi's heart sunk as he heard Tea use a completely new tone with him. Her feet still in his hands, he wouldn't dare stop rubbing them as long as she enjoyed it. He mustered up the bravery to speak, "Y-yes Tea? What is it?" Her eyes opened again, looking directly at his "Do you ever feel lonely sometimes, like you need someone to hold against your body?" He rushed with suspicion for a few seconds, it's almost as if she was reading his mind.

Fitting that she asked that while laying in his bed, her head propped up with his second pillow. Yugi would lay in bed for hours after school spooning that pillow, pretending it was Tea. His mind never raced to another girl, it was **always** his "Tea pillow". On his side, arm draped over it, occasionally stroking the fabric, imagining it was her beautiful brunette hair. The remnants of his hugs and kisses deeply interwoven within the fabric. It embarrassed him beyond belief but he would shed tears talking to it, practicing for the day he would finally confess his love to her.

"Yeah Tea... I get lonely sometimes. Why do you ask?" his hands rubbing slowed to just gently holding her soft little feet. Tea pondered her own thoughts aloud for him "Well we're both here. Would you like to maybe lay next to each other? Kind of cuddle? I don't know."  
His heart jolted yet again "Umm yeah we could do that" He gently yet abruptly set her foot down, walking across the mattress on his knees, laying his body parallel to her's.

For the first minute he was just in awe that she would let him get this close to her, in a bed of all places. Time barley passed before she turned over towards him, her head resting on his shoulder as she draped her arm over his midsection. Looking at the pillow she rested her head on, he couldn't help but smile at how the tables have turned. She laid there half asleep, her cute little breath just barely audible, but Yugi still felt the warmth of every exhale. Tea's pulse would have also been nice to feel if Yugi's wasn't off the charts.

Tea found his panic attack pulse soothing for some reason, almost rhythmic. It set her to drift even deeper into her sleep. Everything Yugi had ever desired was sleeping on top of him, he was the luckiest kid at Domino. Almost an hour had passed and the circulation of his arm under her was becoming an issue. The goal was to pull it free without waking her. He tugged it up, a little harder each time, but something soft kept blocking him. It was a good soft, pleasantly squishy. He continued brush against it, then looking down to be shocked: his arm was just fondling her breasts the whole time.

His pupils shrunk in realization, then darting up to Tea to see if it had waked her. Semi-startled again, she was wide awake and looking right at him. When the other boys fondled her like that, it was a smack to the face, but her expression wasn't showing any anger. He actually couldn't read her for the life of him... She almost looked accepting of it.

Tea's lips parted and all Yugi could do was wait in a cold sweat of how she was about to react to his wandering hands...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
What do **you** think will happen?


End file.
